Known examples of coating removing devices to remove a coating of an optical fiber include devices such as those described in Patent Literature 1 and 2. The coating removing devices described in Patent Literature 1 to 3 heat and soften a coating to be removed from an optical fiber, reduce adhesive force between the bare optical fiber and the coating, and remove the coating. Such coating removing devices include a main body including a pair of blades, and a gripping section that grips the optical fiber. After incisions have been made in the coating of the optical fiber by the pair of blades of the main body, the coating is pulled off with the pair of blades by separating the main body and the gripping section, thereby removing the coating of the optical fiber.